His Sammy
by zeppx
Summary: First fic on here. Just a little Dean wondering some things about Sam. Nothing to major or anything.


So, this is the first fic I've written in awhile. And the first Supernatural fic I've ever written. It's a quick little something I wrote in about 45 minutes since it would leave me the hell alone. I didn't really look it over to well, and no one looked it over for me, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

It's just a quick little diddy, I guess it could take some place during the 4th season.

Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy!

Oh, and since I see everyone doin' one, suppose I should as well.

**Disclaimer:** If they were really mine, do ya think I'd be on here writing my own stuff? And I think I would keep Jensen locked up here in my room.

* * *

There were days when Dean would catch himself staring at Sam, wondering how in the world it had happened. That his little brother had grown up without him noticing. Sure, Sam had _grown_ up, but Dean missed _his_ Sammy.

The same Sam that looked up at his big brother with fat tears rolling down his cheeks, bottom lip trembling and sticking out, looking at his brother pathetically willing him to fix whatever wrong had been done. The same Sam that had crawled into his big brothers bed after a nightmare and asked for a story. The same Sam that he had taught to talk, to walk, to read, to tie his shoelaces and made him lunches for school, dinner every night, helped with homework and tucked in. Where had _his_ Sammy gone?

When had _'I love you' _turned into _'I hate you'_ and _'Why can't you just leave me the hell alone'_? When had that look of admiration and awe turned to annoyance and exasperation? When had _his_ Sammy stopped needing him? When had _his_ Sammy grown up and left him behind? Dean sighed and looked down at his little-big brother, holding the flashlight steady as he dug out the dirt in the grave they were currently desecrating.

Catching his sigh Sam paused, looked up and asked, "You okay dude?"

"I'm fine. Keep digging would you? I could go for some pie."

"You could always go for pie." Sam grumbled, turning back dig the last few layers of dirt resting over the coffin.

"Exactly." Sam shook his head and continued on, Dean watched, feeling the familiar pang in his chest whenever he looked at his brother nowadays. His little brother wasn't so little anymore, had grown up himself the years he'd been at college. Had grown away from Dean.

"Sure you're okay dude?" Dean snapped himself back to real time, away from the, _'Please just one more story Dee! Please! I promise to sleep afterwards, just one more!'_

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"You been spacin' all night."

"'Cause I'm wastin' away up here. I need some pie. You done?" Sam nodded and hauled himself out of the grave. It was one of the easiest salt and burns they'd done in awhile. No ghost came screeching out the shadows at them, nothing threw Dean into a nearby tombstone, nothing slammed Sam's own shovel into his head.

"Almost too easy." Dean grumbled as they headed for the Impala. Sam only shrugged and responded with, "Happens sometimes when we're lucky. Which is never, but I'll take it when we can."

"Did you know you used to call me 'Dee'?"

"Okay, Random." Dean stopped and looked up at his brother from his lesser three inches, brow furrowed.

"Dee and Deanie."

"Really?" Dean rarely shared some memory of their childhood that Sam didn't remember on his own, when he did Sam would take in as many details as he could.

"Annoyed the hell out of me."

"Shouldn't have told me that." Dean let out a sigh, knowing he would never hear the end of it now whenever he called Sam, Sammy. But he hadn't been able to help himself, hearing a three year old Sam in his head all night was throwing him off. Since when was he so damn sentimental? Sam frowned at Dean for a moment, wondering what was bringing this on, interrupted when his older brother grunted and turned and headed back for the car once more.

Under sudden impulse Sam dropped his shovel, grabbed his brother lifted him into a bear hug, his older brother's feet dangling off the ground.

"I love you, bro." Sam whispered, Dean was tense in his arms, relaxing only a little and patting his back before wheezing, "Mind putting me down Jolly Green? I can't breathe." Sam set him down, smiling slightly. Dean eyed him warily, no doubt wondering if the chick-flick moment was over with before gently patting Sam on the shoulder and turning and heading for the Impala once more.

Sam knew it was Dean-speak for _'I love you too, Sammy.'_

"It's _Sam_."

Sam missed his brothers slight smirk as he bent and picked up his dropped shovel and both headed for the Impala once more.


End file.
